


Happy Ending

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hopefully you'll cry too, I Made Myself Cry, I made others cry., You're going to suffer but be happy about it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: His wife left. His parents left. Why does everyone leave Ben Solo and is there anyone in the world willing to just stay for a little while?





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/gifts).

> I feel like I'm taking this a different way then what you wanted. I can write drama and angst but I have to have a happy ending and I hope that is alright with you. Don't worry though, you will get your angst, I promise.

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending _

_ This is the way that we love, _

_ Like its forever, _

_ Then live the rest of our life, _

_ But not together. _

The song had been on replay for as long as Ben could remember. He had heard it at the gym one day on some blonde’s BlueTooth speaker and he hadn’t been able to get it out of his head until he had found the song on Amazon and added it to his playlist. It was perfect for his never-ending mood. Poe had suggested Ben get out and do something. He hadn’t been out since his ex had packed her things and left, just disappeared out of the blue with no explanation. Ben had begrudgingly agreed, a year later.

The place that had been suggested was a Karaoke bar on seventh street and Ben had been reluctant to participate but after five drinks and six different Taylor Swift songs from Poe and his boyfriend Finn, Ben gave in and took the stage to sing the only song that had really emphasized how he was feeling.

“Wake up in the morning, 

Stumble on my life,

Can't get no love without sacrifice,” 

He takes a shaky breath, this isn’t something he ever does. He’s never one for self-expression but five drinks in and he feels like absolute shit and just wants to be heard.

“If anything should happen,

I guess I wish you well,

Mmm, a little bit of heaven,

But a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story,

That I have ever told,

No hope, or love, or glory, 

Happy ending's gone forevermore”

He feels like there’s something in the drink as he takes another sip, feeling braver than he had before. Ben knows that his friends don’t understand him, don’t understand how he feels, but the words flow from his mouth as the tears build in his eyes. He can’t fight the way he breaks down, chokes on the words as he gets them out.” I feel as if I’m wasting, And I waste every day.” He takes pause to take another drink, clearing his throat and sniffling before humming along with the words of the background chorus.

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending _

_ This is the way that we love, _

_ Like its forever, _

_ Then live the rest of our life, _

_ Both not together _

Shaking the hair from his eyes he turns his attention from his two friends to the bartender in the corner. She’s cute, definitely his type, brunette with hazel eyes and freckles, but no. He’s not going to go there. No one want’s someone as broken as him. He pulls his gaze away from the captivation he sees in her eyes and locks his eyes on the exit sign on the far wall.

“Two o'clock in the morning,

Someone's on my mind,

Can't get no rest,

Keep walking around,

If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong,

I can get to my sleep I can dream now and just carry on??

This is the hardest story,

That I have ever told,”

** _ Damnit. Why does my voice keep breaking? Don’t cry you stupid fucker it’s just a song, not some damn confession. Bargirl doesn’t give a fuck about your heartbreak and how you never feel like anyone will love you again_ ** .

”No hope, or love, or glory,

Happy ending's gone forevermore,

I feel as if I'm wasting,

And I waste every day,” 

** _Your wife left you, your parents left you. Whoever says time heals all wounds is a fucking moron._ **

“Oh I feel as if I'm wasting,

And I waste every day.”

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending _

_ This is the way that we love, _

_ Like its forever, _

_ Then live the rest of our life, _

_ Both not together _

_ A little bit of love _

“Little bit of love” Ben’s voice cracks at these lyrics, hoping, just wishing that someone could show him a little bit of love. He feels as if the entire world had turned its back on him like there was literally no one in his corner anymore. Sure it has been almost a year but he still felt as lost as the first day. Where is his guardian angel? Where is his silver lining in this stupid fucking cold world where he works his ass off and gets nothing in return?

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending _

_ This is the way that we love, _

_ Like its forever, _

_ Then live the rest of our life, _

_ Both not together  _

He stands from the chair that they offer the singers, tipping it over before he leaves the stage, song unfinished as he shakes his head and stumbles out of the bar rubbing his face and trying to get his vision to unblur, stumbling over his own feet more than once before he finds a perch to rest against, the fence that surrounds the bar.

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending. _

_ This is the way that we love, _

_ Like its forever, _

_ Then live the rest of our life, _

_ Both not together _

_ This is the way you left me, _

_ I'm not pretending, _

_ No hope, no love, no glory, _

_ No happy ending. _

“Are you alright? “ It’s an angel’s voice that breaks through his groggy brain, a glass of water and a freckled smile flashing before his eyes. 

He chokes on nothing before he finds himself on his knees face pressed into jean-clad legs as he sobs, deep heaving things from within his very soul, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll try better. I’ll be better I promise.” 

He’s aware of hands in his hair, of the soft voice trying to soothe him but he can’t hear the words, only feels his own heartbreaking all over again as he tries to beg and plead for this person to stay, to be the one who doesn’t leave him. He begs for anyone to hear him and give him peace from the deep-seated loneliness and pain that gathers in his chest.

He knows he’s throwing himself into a panic attack, can feel the tightness in his chest and he’s having a damn hard time breathing but he can’t stop it, hasn’t been able to stop it since everyone left him. Sure he’s got good friends, but they usually disappear when he gets like this and he can’t fathom why the bar girl is still here still trying when no one else can be fucked to be near him for more than five minutes. 

His thoughts are a mess when he finally settles, finally lets the darkness consume him, only aware of a soft scream and hands still in his hair.


End file.
